The Trouble with Secrets and Lies
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: What will happen when Amy comes home from Europe and tells Ty everything? Set in 801. ONE SHOT
Ty and Amy had made their excuses to go out to the barn and have a catch up. It had been a long four months and there was still some uncertainty in the air about where they were in their relationship. Ty had noticed Amy wasn't her usual self, and knew there was something wrong. He was scared to think that she had changed her mind about being with him, especially after everything that went down with Charger – he knew he had been so stupid and he excepted that Amy was mad at him. Amy on the other hand, was scared. Ahmed had kissed her and she really didn't know what to do. She loved Ty more than anything, but really didn't know what to do. Was she to tell him? Or should she keep it secret – after all, nothing actually happened.

Once they got to the barn, the pair of them quickly did night check together, Ty did the feeds while Amy spent some time with Spartan. When everything was done, he walked up behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist. This action caused her to stiffen up. Ty quickly let go, "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just scared me, that's all. Come on, let's go upstairs," She said, taking his hand and leading him up to the loft.

* * *

She led him over to the bed and sat down opposite him, he leant in for a kiss, but they misread the signals and their foreheads bumped together, "I guess we just need to get back in sync," she laughed.

"I agree," Ty grinned, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek and slowly made his way down her neck.

Amy pulled away, causing Ty to give her a quizzical look, "Is everything… okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Y-yeah, fine. I think I'm just overly tired." She stuttered.

Ty looked at her, feeling unsure as to whether she was telling the truth or not, but not wanting to cause an argument on her first night back, he just kicked his shoes off, "Come on, get in here with me, we can put an end to that," he said pulling the blankets back and getting into the bed.

Amy smiled, she loved how he could turn everything around to something positive, and she had to admit, she had missed being wrapped up in his arms. She kicked off her shoes and climbed over him and snuggled down into his side, "I've missed this," She sighed, the tiredness now taking over.

"I've missed this too, although, you can't go falling asleep on me because I don't think Jack would be too appreciative of that!" Ty laughed, "And I have grown accustomed to all of my limbs."

Amy laughed, "You're such an idiot, you know that? But yes, I too have grown accustomed to all of your limbs!"

"Yeah, I know. But that is one of the reasons as to why you love me." He joked.

"Yeah, that is one of the reasons," She laughed.

They both lay there for a while, just enjoying being in each others company again, Ty had a million things going through his mind, but really needed to talk to her about how he felt, he sighed, "Amy?"

Amy jolted awake, "Hmm yeah?"

"I just want to say, I really am sorry." He replied.

Amy looked up, "Sorry for what?"

"Everything. Charger for one thing, I was so stupid! I should have _never_ made a gamble like that! I almost lost everything I owned, just because I was feeling insecure," he said.

"Ty, don't worry about that, it's all over and done with now. There really isn't any point dwelling on the past," Amy sympathised.

"I know… I'm also sorry for everything that happened when we were younger. These past four months have been hell. I now realise what it was like for you, every time I left. I was terrible to you and _never_ thought about your feelings! I missed you more than you could ever imagine these past four months! It's so good to have you back," He explained.

Amy felt so guilty, she whished she had never took this job, she was still annoyed at Ty, so hadn't thought it through properly, "Oh Ty, im so sorry! I've messed up so much," She cried.

Ty had noticed that there was something off with her ever since he saw her, he sat them both up so he could look her in the eyes, he wiped the tears away with his thumb and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Amy, what is wrong? There has been something off ever since you came back. Please talk to me, don't shut me out," he asked.

"I'm fine. I think im just overly tired," She said defensively.

"Amy, you're not fine. Is there something you're not telling me? Did something happen? Do you not want to be back here? Do you want to stay in Europe? Because, I know you have loved it there. Please don't stay here because of me, if you really want to…" Ty started rambling, but Amy stopped him.

She was now the one to wipe his tears away, "Ty, I have missed you so much! I never want to leave you, ever again! These past four months have been a wake up call for me! I love you so much. I think I need to tell you something," She said, knowing that the next conversation could be the end of them.

Ty looked at her, eyes still full of tears, "Please just talk to me. I need to know! Please don't keep any secrets," he pleaded.

Amy took a deep breath, "Please don't hate me," she asked.

"I could never hate you. But, I really just want you to tell me the truth. Whatever it is." Ty said sitting up a bit more.

"Alright… Well, Ahmed was the perfect gentleman the whole time we were there. We had lots of fun both with the team, and as friends. On the last night, he gave me a necklace from the team, and when he gave it to me… he, well… kissed me…" Amy started.

"So something _did_ happen!" Ty exclaimed, getting off the bed and starting to pace up and down the loft.

"Ty, listen to me. As soon as he did it, I pulled away. I told him that we were just friends and I was engaged. I didn't reciprocate any romantic feelings he may have had! As soon as I explained it to him, I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I cried for hours, I felt like I had betrayed you. I now know how it is to be in this situation, it was along the same lines as you and Blair. Ty, I promise you, nothing happened. As soon as I got to my room, I tried ringing you, but you must of either been asleep, at work or at uni. I am so sorry Ty. I didn't want to tell you, but you know me too well. You _knew_ that something was wrong. I couldn't lie to you. I love you, and I have only ever loved you. No one else." She exclaimed, getting off the bed and walking over to him. They were both crying at this point. Ty knew that nothing had happened between them. He walked walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never want to let you go, ever again. So, is that everything? Or is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ty asked.

Amy sighed and got out of his hold, "Yes… The next morning, so yesterday, he was waiting for me and was trying to get me to go back to France after coming back home. I told him straight, that I didn't want to be there anymore and wouldn't continue working for him once I got back home. I told him no. I don't think he has listened to me though…" She sighed, furiously wiping away the tears, "I don't know how I feel. I know he didn't exactly force himself on me, but I still feel… I don't know… freaked out?"

"Is that why you wouldn't kiss me before? Oh Amy, come here," Ty exclaimed, opening his arms and pulling her close, "I promise you, we are okay. I love you, and you love me. We will get through this. You've told Ahmed that you don't want to work for him anymore, well, we will see how it goes with him. I won't leave you. Thank you for being honest with me, I really appreciate it." Amy was in bits, it really hurt Ty to see her like this, he just did what he knew best. He just held her, and make her feel safe again.

* * *

Once she had regained some composure, she looked up at Ty and said, "I have missed you so much. I wish I had never gone… I would have preferred to stay here, with you. You are the only person in the world who I want to be with, I can't believe I have been so stupid…"

"Amy, stop this. You had to do it, for you. I'm glad you went, just think of all the cool things you've seen, and done…" He started, but Amy interrupted him.

"Yeah, it was all good but there was just one thing missing." She said, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"And what was that?" He asked, smiling at her.

"You." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Ty pulled back and looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, not wanting her to feel like she had to, especially with everything she had just told him.

"Ty, I have been away from you for four _whole_ months! Of course I want to do this! After all, I did tell Lou we were coming out here for a catch up," she replied, while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well in that case…" Ty said, mischievously, "We better start catching up." He pushed her down to the bed and kissed her. They had forgotten about their previous worries, and just focused on the moment.

* * *

Later that night, they were both lying beneath the covers, just taking advantage of the fact that they were with each other again. Ty was playing with the ends of her hair, while she was drawing patterns up and down his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling great. I can tell how much you missed me," She laughed.

"Well, I did miss you. But, I wasn't asking about that, are you ok?" he asked, again.

"I'm fine Ty, I can honestly say, once I got it off my chest, I felt like my old self again. I am sorry Ty, I really am." She replied, "I'm just glad to be back here, with you."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay. Gosh, I'm so happy that you're home. Thank you for being honest with me about the whole Ahmed thing. I'm glad you didn't do what I did and just keep it to yourself – I wish I had been straight with you about Blair from the beginning, I really do. And I am sorry." He said, kissing her head.

Amy leant up and looked him in the eyes, "Ty, don't think about that. Trust me, we are way past that! But everything is back to normal now. Oh Ty, I really have missed you," she sighed, leaning in for a kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Ty wrapped his arms around her and said, "Everything is going to be okay."

Amy smiled and looked up at the clock, "I better get back over to the house, its 1:30! She exclaimed.

Ty held her tighter, "No! Stay here! I have only just got you back!" he laughed.

Amy sighed, "Now, as much as I would love to stay here, I don't think grandpa would appreciate it. And as you said before, you have grown accustomed to your limbs!"

Ty pouted, "Alright… I suppose you're right. I'm going to walk you over." He said, rolling out of bed and pulling on his jeans and shirt.

"Aww you are so sweet." She laughed, pulling on her jeans and quickly buttoning up her shirt. When they were both dressed, they walked down the stairs in the loft. Once they got over to the house, Ty held her in his arms, "You know, I am so happy that I have you back," he said.

"I'm happy to be back. I love you," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He replied, giving her a kiss. He pulled away and said, "Right you better go and get some sleep. See you in the morning."

"Okay, I would prefer to stay with you." She replied.

"I know; I would like that too. Go on! Go!" He laughed opening the screen door for her and giving her another peck.

"Night Ty." She said, walking through the door.

"Night Amy." He replied, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Ty was woken up by people talking downstairs, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30, which was very late for him, especially when he was at Heartland. He threw on his clothes and opened the loft doors to let some air in. He walked downstairs to see Georgie and Jack doing the morning chores, "Morning," he grumbled to them, "I'll just go and get some coffee and then I'll come and help you."

"No don't you worry. Me and Georgie have this, you just go and have some breakfast." Jack replied.

"Thanks Jack, I appreciate it. See you later," he said walking over to the house. He walked inside to see Lou stood cooking some food and Katie sat at the table, colouring in.

"Wow, you're up late! Did you have a good night last night?" Lou asked, with a look in her eye.

"Yeah, we did thank you. Is she still asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah she is, she got in pretty late last night." Lou replied, with a teasing look, which Ty just ignored.

"Alright, im just going to go and see her, see how she's doing. Erm, do you have a pair of sweats or jeans of Peter's I could borrow? I have been in these clothes for two days almost because I was on a night shift." He explained.

"Yeah, I'll bring them through to Amy's room once I've done the breakfast," She replied.

"Cheers Lou, I appreciate it." Ty replied, as he walked through to Amy's room.

He opened the door and saw that Amy was flat out, he kicked off his shoes and walked round to the other side of the bed and got in. She opened her eyes momentarily and smiled, "Mmm morning," She said, with a long, drawn out voice.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Tired, but I feel much better now that you're here," she sighed, closing her eyes and taking in his scent.

"That's good, seeing as I am planning on staying with you until you're ready to get up," He said, kissing her head, "Which should be soon because you don't want to go through the next week being completely jet lagged."

"No, I know… but I'm just too comfy! You shouldn't have got into bed with me, because now, I just want to stay here _all_ day!" She exclaimed, burying her head into his chest.

Ty yawned, he was so tired, after he had taken Amy back over last night, he sat awake until 4 just thinking about everything that had happened. He knew, that if he ever saw that prince again, then he would most likely do something that he would regret. He looked down at Amy, who had fallen asleep again and laughed. He kissed her head and put his head back into the pillow and let his tiredness take him into a nice, deep sleep.

Ty and Amy were on their way back to the ranch for dinner, after a wonderful afternoon trail ride. The pair had finally got up and got ready at about 12 that afternoon. The family didn't mind because of how tired they had seemed to be. They rode up to the stables and dismounted Spartan and Harley and got to work untacking them, "I wonder what Lou has made for dinner," Amy said while leading Spartan into his stable.

"Some people never change. You've been gone four months and you're still as obsessed with your food," Ty laughed shutting the door on Harley's stable and walking over to her.

"Shut up… I've been eating nothing but posh rubbish, which wasn't even that nice. I hate to admit it, but I have missed Lou's cooking!" she said, coming out of Spartan's stall and wrapping her arms around Ty's waist.

"Hmm, well, how about you come round to mine tomorrow night? And I cook you some dinner? I promise there will be no raccoons this time," He laughed.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," She replied, leaning up and giving him a kiss, "Come on, we need to get over for dinner before Lou sends out a search party."

Ty groaned and gave her another kiss, "Alright, but we get to do 'night check' again tonight," He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She laughed, linking her arm with his. The pair of them walked over to the house.

* * *

Once they got into the house, they saw Lou stressing in the kitchen, "Oh my god, there you are! Dad invited a little visitor along. You best go through," She stressed getting the dish out of the oven. Ty and Amy both knew who this visitor was, and Amy tightened her grip on Ty's arm. Once they got into the lounge, they saw the family all sat round the table, talking to Ahmed. "Oh here they are! Thought you two must have got lost," Tim laughed, "I invited someone over. He says he has plenty of opportunities for you Amy."

"Amy, it's so good to see you again! You too Ty, how are things?" Ahmed asked.

"Get out." Ty said.

"Ty, don't." Amy pleaded.

"That's no way to treat a guest Ty, I think you owe Ahmed an apology." Tim said, feeling rather annoyed.

"I owe him nothing. He needs to get out before I do something stupid." Ty said, feeling angrier and angrier by the second.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ahmed laughed.

"Yes you do, and don't go lying to me. Amy told me _everything_ that happened." Ty said, his voice getting more and more raised.

"Georgie, come with me. Let's go and read Katie a story," Peter said, trying to put a stop to his kids seeing anything. Georgie nodded and walked through to the bedroom, and was quickly followed by Katie and Peter.

"I'm not listening to this. Some low life city boy, who is not good enough for this wonderful woman. You are NOTHING!" Ahmed exclaimed standing up and walking out of the house.

Tim and Jack just looked at each other, they could tell that Ty was not going to take any of that, "What is going on?" Tim asked.

Ty stormed out after Ahmed and Amy ran after him, "Ty, don't do anything stupid. Please." She pleaded. Soon, Tim, Jack and Lou were out on the porch and couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"I can not believe you would think you are in the right place to go round kissing other guys' fiancé's!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh she wanted it. She can do so much better than you, you will just hold her back! I can give her _everything_ she has ever wanted, and more. What can you give her? A shoddy old trailer and a "Vet's" Income? You my friend, are pathetic." Ahmed spat at him.

"How dare you speak to him like that! Ty is the best thing to ever happen to me. You think you can come swanning in here, with all this money? To try and buy me? Well sorry pal, but it ain't happening." Amy snapped.

Ahmed looked shocked, "Amy. How could you speak to me like this? I thought you liked me?"

"Do you really think I am going to stand back and let you attack my fiancé like that? Really. Wow. You are stupider than you look." Amy laughed, "You know, I feel sorry for you. You drive everyone away with this big 'hard man' act. But in fact, you are just some rich stuck up snob, who deserves whatever is coming to him."

Everyone was shocked at how Amy was handling herself, usually she would be one to shy away from this kind of conflict. They all left her to it, because whatever was about to happen, was bound to be interesting.

Ahmed looked down at her, "Whatever. You would be _nothing_ without me. Just some stupid little horsey girl, claiming to be as successful as her mother. Well, let me tell you…" Ahmed started, but was interrupted by a fist coming flying towards his face.

"Don't you DARE ever bring up my mother, ever again." Amy snapped, while shaking her hand.

Ty coughed, "Yeah, I think it's best you go."

"She can't do that to me! I am a prince! Wait until my lawyers hear about this!" Ahmed exclaimed.

"Oh right, so you'll tell your lawyers on me for that, but just you wait until everyone hears about how you forced yourself upon me while we were in France. I'm sure your country would _love_ to know all about that." Amy said, calmly.

Ahmed eyed the family all wearily and then looked at Ty, who just said, "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you, you won't win."

"Fine. But I hope you know that this means that I will never work with you, EVER again?" Ahmed reminded her.

"Oh no, that is so sad. But I am sure I can handle it here, on my own, being that 'little horsey girl' following in her mother's foot steps. I've done just fine up until now, but thank you for the offer. Now if you don't mind, I think it's best you leave because I want to have dinner with my family and fiancé," Amy said, pointing towards his car.

Ahmed huffed and walked off to his car and drove off.

"Come on, let's leave them too it." Lou whispered to her dad and Jack, who were both sat there, trying to take in what had just happened. The three of them went inside, leaving Amy and Ty to talk.

* * *

Ty put his arms around her and held her close, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, I'm pretty sure my knuckles are going to be bruised in the morning," she laughed.

"I can't believe you did that. I couldn't believe that arsehole would bring up your mom like that. I think you showed him a thing or two." He smirked, giving her a kiss.

"I could have killed him for saying what he did. I'm so happy I told you everything." She sighed.

"I'm glad you told me everything. We all know what trouble secrets and lies can cause don't we? We have been there, done that." He said softly.

"Yeah we have…" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up for a kiss.

"Come on, let's go inside and get you some ice for that hand." Ty said, holding out his hand for her to hold.

"Okay. Thank you Ty. I do love you." She sighed happily.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her on the head while walking back inside the house.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
